winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna
|alias = Robot Tecna (S5E04) |class = Fairy |gender = 0 |age = 16 |birthday = December 16 (Cinélume) June 8 (4Kids) |sign = Triton |affiliation = |power = agility improve endurance improve reflex improve Olympic level athlete Hand-to-hand fighter excellent dancer |weapon = Ancestral Wand (S6) Barrie Sword (WOW - S2E10) |talent = Technological Genius |occupation = |sig = Tecna |origin = |family = |relationship = |pet = Chicko the duckling |pixie = Digit, Pixie of Nanotechnology (S2 - S4) Caramel, Pixie of Super Strength (S6 onwards) |selkie = Lithia, Keeper of Zenith's ocean gate |animal = Flitter the Techsquirrel |cartoon = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) Going Back Home (Winx Avatar Story) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) Magic Colors (Winx Avatar Story) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Domitilla D'Amico |cinelume = Lezlie Karls (S1 - S2E05) Jodie Resther (S2E07 - S4) |4kids = Dani Schaffel (S1 - S2) Rebecca Soler (S3) |nick = Morgan Decker |dbro = Sabrina Weisz |duart = Saskia Maarleveld |pshow = Annamaria De Matteo |ice = Ambra Fredella |mshow = Ilaria Fioravanti |gallery = Yes}} Tecna is the Fairy of Technology. She hails from Zenith and currently acts as its Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, being the fourth Winx girl introduced after Bloom, Stella and Flora, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies as of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Tecna is often relied on as the group's tactician and strategist thanks to her high IQ and ability to keep a cool, rational head even in times of high stress. Appearance |-|Civilian= Tecna is a young woman with a light skin tone, teal-blue eyes and magenta-colored hair which is often styled in an asymmetrical bob-cut. As of Season 8, Tecna's hair is a more solid purple/lilac color and her eyes are now dodger-blue, thanks to newer animation graphics used for the show. Winx Club For Season 1 and most of Season 2, Tecna wears a vest-like crop top that is half-lilac, half-lime green (the two halves being separated by a white line that runs across the middle horizontally) with a lime green collar, lilac flared-fitted cropped pants with lime green stripes that run vertically down the sides, lilac and lime green striped socks, and lilac-colored platform heels; the heels themselves being almost clear in color and reminiscent of security cushions or airbags. The small, triangular zipper on Tecna's top also occasionally functions as a pager that can project images into the air. She also wears small silver pearl earrings. For Seasons 2 and 3, Tecna wears a sleeveless polo vest-like crop top that is lavender in color with a miniskirt of the same style and color, as well as matching lavender leggings and knee-high, magenta-colored wedged heeled boots with white soles. She also retains her small, silver pearl earrings. For Season 4, Tecna wears a shoulderless long-sleeved, pink-and-purple checkered shirt over a white dress shirt, dark purple capri-styled shorts bound to her waist by a lime green belt with a gold buckle, and dark purple heeled ballet shoes with little green bows on the toes. She also wears a small, green heart-shaped hairpin to keep her bangs from falling over her eyes now that her hair has grown slightly. For Season 5, Tecna wears a one-shoulder, lilac crop top-styled shirt with an electric green trim running along the topmost hem, a green miniskirt bound to her waist with a white belt that has a small pouch that rests on her right hip, lilac-colored leggings that stop just below the knees, and lilac-colored knee-high heeled boots each with open toes and a pair of small purple belts that wrap around her calves and ankles. Tecna's hair has also grown much more noticeably in length and she sports much more jewelry than normal; ranging from her big green earrings to her five bracelets (two gold on her right wrist and three on her left that come in different colors) and her large blue-and-yellow beaded necklace. For Season 6, Tecna wears a blue-and-white striped dress shirt underneath her slate-blue office coat with a pink stripes, a poofy pink skirt that flares out just below her waist and has light pink stripes that run along the bottom, knee-high blue striped socks and dark blue high heels. Her hair is considerably shorter compared to how she had it in the prior season and she wears a dark blue headband that has a big bow on the right side. For Season 7, Tecna wears a small, short-sleeved, pale pink jacket with a dark blue plaid pattern and trim over a long-sleeved pale lilac-colored button-up dress shirt with dark blue cuffs and bright green buttons, as well as a bright green skirt with dark blue frills aligning the bottommost hem and six blue buttons on the top half, lavender-colored socks which are folded over to keep them at knee-high length and each have thin green ribbons tied around where the fold ends, and bright green shoes with shiny grey soles and sections with a pink-and-dark blue plaid pattern that matches her jacket. She also wears a dark blue tie with the letter "T" printed in gold in the middle, as well as a small dark blue bow pin that is clipped on the left side of her chest, possibly to keep her jacket more securely fastened to her body. For Season 8, Tecna wears a pair of short, grey overalls with black polka dots and buckles over a frilly, bright yellow shoulderless, short-sleeved blouse, light yellow knee-high socks with vertical stripes that are slightly darker in color, and short brown boots with grey soles. She also wears a shiny silver belt around her waist, as well as a yellow headband that is topped off by a bow that rests on the top of her head. Tecna season 1 civilian.png|Seasons 1 and 2 Winx-Fairies Tecna Season 2 Casual.png|Seasons 2 and 3 TecnaS4Civilian.jpg|Season 4 Winx 5 Tecna casual.jpg|Season 5 TecnaSchool01.png|Season 6 TecnaS7CivilianCouture.png|Season 7 Tecna Civilian S8.jpg|Season 8 World of Winx For both seasons of World of Winx, Tecna wears a royal blue-colored short-sleeved top that is covered in small pink jewels and sparkles with sparkling silver areas along the ends of the sleeves and bottommost hem worn over a lavender undershirt with slightly longer sleeves, a matching royal blue skirt that becomes lighter halfway through (its midsection being cut off by a string of white pearls with small grey bows at each side of her hips), sparkling pink leggings with small purple and white dots, and pink high heels. She also wears a large bright blue bracelet around her left wrist, as well as three thin purple ones around her right one, and can occasionally be seen sporting a small, circular purple handbag that is covered in a jagged jewel pattern of the same color. Tecna Civilian - WOW.png|Both Seasons Tecna's Handbag - Close Up - WOW109.png|Carrying her bag. |-|Fairy Forms= Despite being the Fairy of Technology, the only form that takes on a hi-tech look would be Tecna's Winx; being a full-body suit with small digital wings that transform into a large hanglider on her back whenever she wishes to fly, and Charmix, which resembles a communicator. Though the theme stops being as overt once she gains Enchantix, it still remains in later forms, just in smaller details like Tecna's wings being more geometrically shaped compared to other fairies' and so on. Tecna's color palette also makes several small shifts throughout the series; starting at lavender with neon green as an accent, then gaining blue as a primary color for her Bloomix. Her greens also balance out or even overtake the purples in other forms like her Butterflix, Tynix and World of Winx forms. Winx Club Tecna's Winx Form.jpg|Tecna's Winx Tecna's Winx - Nick.jpg|Tecna's Charmix (Nickelodeon Specials) Tecna's Charmix.jpg|Tecna's Charmix Tecna's Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix in 2D Tecna Enchantix - Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix in 3D Tecna Enchantix S8.png|Tecna's Redesigned Enchantix (S8) Image10.png|Tecna's Believix TecnaSophix - WCEp419.png|Tecna's Sophix Lovix Tecna.png|Tecna's Lovix Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna's Harmonix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix in 2D Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix in 3D Tecna s8 Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Redesigned Sirenix (S8) Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna's Bloomix Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna in her Mythix Tecna Butterflix.jpg|Tecna's Butterflix Tecna Tynix.jpg|Tecna's Tynix Tecna Cosmix.jpg|Tecna's Cosmix World of Winx Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna's Dreamix Tecna Onyrix.jpg|Tecna's Onyrix Personality |-|Winx Club= As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed in technology and her enthusiasm for sameness can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though, in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares about them, even if she cannot always show it by using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. But Arcadia gives back her emotions and love. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. |-|Comics= During the early run of the Winx Club Comic Series, Tecna is much more emotional and temperamental than she realizes. Though she still preferred to prioritize logic over her own emotions, Tecna had a bit of a temper; one that would become more apparent in situations that ended up playing out in an entirely different way than she had initially thought or calculated. Also, unlike her TV series counterpart, Tecna possessed more of an interest in boys; she just held very high expectations for whichever one caught her fancy. If such a boy did not meet her expectations, she would get irritable and ultimately make them the target of her temper. Sadly, Timmy had to face much of Tecna's wrath due to his clumsy and awkward self almost never meeting her expectations of a romantically proactive guy though, rather than simply become impatient with and give up on Timmy, Tecna stuck by him with the hopes that he would meet her expectations eventually. Coupled with this is Tecna's surprising jealousy as she would assert herself in situations where another girl tried flirting with Timmy. Her bouts of jealousy could even turn violent like in Issue 19 when she whacks Tabitha in the face with a cliffside branch and feigns ignorance. After Issue 25, Tecna becomes more open with herself about her emotions and also comes to appreciate Timmy for being capable of balancing his logical and emotional sides. As such, she begins to openly display how hurt her father's decisions can make her, which allow the two to reach a better emotional understanding of the other. Despite this change though, Tecna still runs into situations where she cannot properly convey or control her emotions. She is also shown to be very motherly toward her technological creations, like with Byte, whom she treats almost like her own son. Winx Club Pre-Series When she was a child, Tecna would often make her own video games instead of playing them. Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx with an IQ of 150 and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning, she shows little emotion and uses straightforward logic. That is until she herself admits in "Friends in Need" that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she is showing too much emotion. Through the season, she acts as the one who always thinks logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season, you could see that she and Bloom were not really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. |-|Season 2= In this season, Tecna has a bigger role than in the previous season. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno-magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found was not the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complicated between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the Wildland, when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix after she admits that she did not liking him. |-|Season 3= In this season, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on, in the season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Andros (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she had visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she had sacrificed her emotions to claim the first of the Water Stars. She was courageous enough to give up everything she loved to save the magic dimension from Valtor. But Arcadia gives back her emotions. In the season finale, she had fought off a fake Timmy, who was a wind monster, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. |-|Season 4= When the fourth season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx girls, accepted an invitation to teach at Alfea. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice and did not believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom was not who they were looking for. Afterward, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clarice confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. |-|Season 5= Tecna helps the Winx on the quest to find the Book of Sirenix but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find the book of Sirenix by the Trix. In The Gem of Empathy, Tecna along with Bloom and Aisha head to Tecna's home world, Zenith, in order to search for the gem of empathy where they are assisted by Roy. Once there Tecna meets her Selkie, Lithia and bonds with her, which gives Lithia her powers back. They then head to Databridge Castle where they find the Gem of Empathy. However, when Tecna and Aisha try reaching for the gem they begin acting antagonistic towards each other due to the poison of the vines that wrapped around the throne. Later after much deliberation, Bloom gets through to them and the two return to normal and help obtain the gem of empathy. She, along with the rest of the Winx, earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. In episode 521, after learning her special Sirenix spell, Aura of Sirenix, the rest of the Winx celebrate by setting up a date between Tecna and Timmy. The date gets awkward really quick. Things are interrupted when Musa calls her, saying that the Winx need help in destroying the seal at the Pillar of Control. Tecna goes to help and saves the rest of the Winx. Together, they destroy the seal. After that, Tecna returns to the date. They start over and just act on their feelings. |-|Season 6= Tecna and the Winx girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. Then, after the Trix arrives, Tecna helps the Winx to fight off the Beast of the depths and helps Daphne earn confidence. Later on, Tecna is seen with the Winx girls celebrating Faragonda's 100th anniversary with Caramel. When the Gloomy wood trolls abduct Pixie Village, She battles them with the Winx. After receiving an invitation from Timmy, Tecna, and the Winx go to Linphea, where the Trix was planning to conquer. After the Trix arrives, She fights them off but loses her powers after attacking Selina. In "Bloomix Power", Tecna joined the Winx in Aisha's gym and accompanied the Winx and Specialists to Linphea College. In "The Golden Auditorium", Tecna and Musa argued throughout the episode. When Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha are knocked out by the Pandemonium Sprites, she and Musa had to save the Auditorium. In the same episode, she and Musa earned their Bloomix by working together and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. Tecna, with the Winx, visited The Lost Library of Alexandria to find Eldora's Diary. She also helped fight the Sphinx but incorrectly guessed the answer to his riddle. She went to China with the others but was affected by the sleeping spell Icy put on the dumplings. However, she was woken up by Piff. She was against the idea of Selina accompanying them into the Alfea Greenhouse but Bloom convinced her and the others to let Selina in. When Aisha was angry with Stella, Tecna and Musa went to talk to Stella. Tecna and the other Winx sensed the Pixies were in danger. She, with the Winx, helped Bloom when the Children of the Night were attacking her. However, they captured her along with Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Musa but was subsequently rescued by Stella. She cooked pizza with the Winx and went to the Forest of Flowers to find Eldora with them. She used her Bio-Rhythmic Blast along with Musa's Infinite Echo to attack the Ectoplasm Specters but it failed and she was knocked out by an attack from the monsters. Luckily, Musa caught her before she hit the ground. In "Mythix" she earned Mythix with the rest of the Winx and took possession of an Ancestral Wand. In "The Mystery Of Calavera", she went to Calavera with the Winx and Daphne. She was the only one who agreed to Timmy's raft idea. However, the raft was wrecked on a rock and she had to swim to the cave with Timmy. She traveled to the Legendarium World with the others and fought the Trix. She helped fight the Pirate Zombies on board the ship. When Bloom found the Fantasy Emerald, she left the Legendarium World before she became a fictional character. When Selina released the Pirate Zombies in the real world, she helped fight them. Coming soon... |-|Season 7= In the first episode, Tecna and the other Winx are introduced to Alfea Nature Park. In the park, they end up having a little fight against Kalshara in the form of a bird, but they can't stop her from kidnapping the last living Digmole. In "Young Fairies Grow Up", the Winx are presented with Stones of Memories that allow the user the ability to travel to the past. Traveling to Alfea from the past, the Winx witness the young Faragonda spoiling the Fairy Animal Talent Show, and eventually transform to save her from an angry Rabcon. After that, both end up trapped by Deerbeetles, but end up saved by the young Kalshara. Later, the Winx end up having a little chat with Headmistress Mavilla. In the next episode, "Butterflix", the Winx help young Faragonda find her Digmole who ran away during the Talent Show mess. When Kalshara deceives Faragonda in order to steal the essence of Wild Magic in order to attain the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals, the Winx end up confronting the Giant of the Valley summoned by Brafilius in the Valley of Fruit. After being able to destroy the Giant of the Valley and save the Digmoles, the Winx receive Butterflix for proving to be true defenders of the Fairy Animals. From then on, Tecna only has a major appearance in "One Animal Fairy for Tecna", where, after the other Winx Fairy Animals damage one of Roxy's technomagnetic spheres, Tecna suggests taking the sphere to Zenith to find a way to fix it. After Brafilius travels to Zenith's past to check if the Techsquirrels were the Animals with Ultimate Power, it eventually causes instability in Zenith's Techno-Magic Core, affecting the present, Winx travels to the past to prevent it. Arriving at the site, they end up having trouble trying to stabilize the core. Tecna, with the help of one of the Techsquirrels, stabilizes the core with her special Butterflix spell, "Virtual Flow", after which she bonds with the Techsquirrel called Flitter. After returning to the present, Flitter mends the technomagnetic sphere. In "Tynix Transformation", Tecna receives a Tynix Bracelet from Flitter, allowing her and the other Winx to enter the Mini Worlds. After this, she and her friends go to Pyros to stop Kalshara from harming the dragons there. In the next episode, the Winx enter the mini world of Pyros volcano to destroy the Vampire of Fire, after which they witness the horn of Elas turning silver due to him bravery. Coming soon... |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx, were given a special assignment to clean the school without magic or technology. This upsets Tecna. She denies the help of Flora and tries to figure it out herself. She puts the bucket on her head and tries to clean a picture with a broom, because she never had to deal with such a task without using magic or technology, and was unsure how to use cleaning supplies. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna uses her powers to locate Bloom when she got lost in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= Tecna helps fight the Army of Darkness and the Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When the new Red Fountain was made, Tecna and the Winx met Helia. Also when Bloom was kidnapped by Avalon, she used her tool to help her what happened to Bloom. After that, Tecna and the rest of the Winx minus Bloom went into the Phoenix's castle and tried to rescue her with the Specialists including Helia. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In this movie, Tecna joins the Winx in finding Hagen, the swordsmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. Tecna movie 1.png|Tecna in the first movie |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea where they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive at Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they cannot get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeated. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Tecna works as a talent scout for a new reality talent show called WOW alongside the rest of the Winx. As the six of them search for talented young people for the show, they also investigate a strange string of kidnappings that have recently been occurring. All the Winx know is that the kidnapped talents all have a common kidnapper: an unknown individual that they have dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Naturally, Tecna is a genius in all things technological and this talent of hers helps to bond with other technologically-gifted talents like Naoki. She is also the one who created all of the gadgets that the Winx use like their Winxwatches and magical grappling gloves, and she regains her position as the Winx's main tactician. In "The Talent Thief," the Winx come across a shy waitress named Annabelle who also has a naturally talented singing voice. The Winx manage to convince Annabelle to star on WOW and it is thanks to them that she is able to realize her dreams of performing for an audience. However, many strange things occur on the night of Annabelle's performance: the Winx seem to gain a strange new power and Annabelle ends up disappearing. Realizing that this may be the work of the Talent Thief, the Winx focus all of their attention on finding out where she went. This leads them to discover that Annabelle had been taken into the mysterious World of Dreams where she is being held alongside the other missing talents. However, their jobs as talent scouts begin to make researching the World of Dreams and rescuing the talents a lot harder. To make matters worse, the Winx end up being pursued by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives who believe that they were responsible for Annabelle's abduction. In "The Legend of the Crocodile Man," the girls travel to New York after they get a vision that hints at Naoki being the talent they need to protect. After losing Naoki in a chase and the Crocodile Man, they decide to revisit the scene where the Man first attacked. As they gather clues about the creature, Tecna is able to find a flier for the [[Museum of Science Fiction], where the girls end up finding Naoki. Tecna ends up having somewhat of a heart-to-heart with Naoki, where he confesses that he just wanted to be noticed for his own capabilities. Tecna is also the one who shields Naoki from all of the Crocodile Man's attacks once he bursts into the building. In the following episode, "The Monster Under the City," Tecna conducts an analysis of the strange device that Musa had picked up during their bout with the Crocodile Man, but is unable to discerns its origins. Throughout the episode, Tecna helps polish up Flora's various plans on catching the Crocodile Man, which allows her to track the creature's movements after revealing that she slipped a mini-radar into the Magic Watch. By the end of the episode, Tecna's tablet picks up the mini-radar's signal and Tecna reveals that the Crocodile Man has just entered World of Dreams. Two episodes later, in "The Fashion Week," the Winx crash the Parisian Fashion Week Party in search of Sophie's imposter. After losing her a few times, Tecna deploys a bee-shaped camera to make searching for the imposter easier. After locating the imposter, Tecna reports to Bloom that "Sophie" is heading toward the sushi bar, which prompts Bloom to chase after her. Later, Tecna and the Winx manage to chase after "Sophie" and Nadine without the WOW camera-drones following them. After successfully defeating the Shadow Monsters and Nadine making it to the finals, Ace has the girls perform various skills completely different from their usual talents as payback for abandoning the camera-drones. Tecna is made to paint a picture but is not very successful at it. In "The Chef Contest," the Winx are partnered up with Lorelei, a new talent scout that Ace hired to replace Bloom after firing her for humiliating him, and must put up her constant outbursts to continue their search for talents which, this time, leads them to an arrogant chef in Gardenia. At the Cooking Challenge in Gardenia's Botanical Garden, two of the Winx (and Lorelei) are paired with each of the contestants to be their assistants. Tecna and Flora are partnered up with Vincenzo and the two of them have a hard time keeping up with him at first, thanks to his arrogant nature. However, after Vincenzo lashes out at the judges and audience, Tecna and Flora confront Vincenzo and help him realize that his cooking was always terrible because he would never taste-test them. From that moment onwards, Vincenzo takes whatever advice the two fairies give him, which results in him winning the Challenge, moving onto the finals, and being sincere with his boss. She and Flora are even given Vincenzo's rainbow ice cream recipe as thanks for sticking by him. The Winx continue their search for talents in the following episode as they are led to Beijing in search of a young Kung Fu master named Yu. Unfortunately, the Winx are taken by surprise when Yu's opponent in the finals, the modern-day shaman, turned out to be another Talent Thief and, to make matter worse, they are unable to save Yu from being whisked into the World of Dreams. However, the Winx are able to apprehend her captor and learn that the true Talent Thief is the Queen of the World of Dreams. The Shaman ultimately escapes their grasp but, rather than dwell on the negatives, the Winx travel to London in search of a young and musically gifted talent to protect her. While in London, the girls are able to help Madelyn realize her dream and keep her safe from the Shaman. Afterwards, they travel to Santa Monica Beach and under Lorelei's lead this time. In "Dangerous Waters," the girls let Lorelei make a fool of herself on TV as they try to relax, but they are unable to do so because they are too bummed out and worried about Bloom not being with them. Their day quickly becomes hectic as Ace has the Winx participate in a treacherous water ski race against a group of men called "The Sharks" with Mako Island as their goal. During the race, The Sharks actively attack the Winx and later reveal themselves to be pirate ghouls in an ambush. This forces the Winx to transform into their Dreamix to defend themselves and they eventually cause the pirate ghouls to flee back into the World of Dreams through a portal. As they realize that the pirate ghouls were sent by the Queen of the World of Dreams, Lorelei tries to out them for their fairy identities but no one buys her story and she is quickly fired. With Lorelei out of their hair, the Winx decide to have some beach fun as they wait for their next Dreamix Vision. In the following episode, "Shadows on the Snow," Bloom informs the Winx of her plan to travel to Switzerland in search of the Watchmaker with a man named Jim and, though reluctant at first, the Winx agree to let her go, only to experience a sudden vision that also leads them to Switzerland. When they make it to Switzerland, the Winx scout out Silke, a young snowboarder who aspires to be the next snowboarding champ but lacks the skills to do so. The Winx begin to doubt that Silke is the talent they are looking for, but their doubts are quickly turned into confusion and uncertainty once they catch sight of the Queen's shadow monsters targeting Silke. To properly deal with the shadows, the Winx lure them into the surrounding forests to transform and, during their battle, Tecna, Musa and Flora are engulfed in a shadow tornado until Stella breaks them out. With all the shadows defeated, the four fairies regroup with Aisha and watch as Silke gets herself disqualified from the International Snowboarding Competition and voted off WOW simultaneously. Although, because their Dreamix Vision still drew them to her, the Winx cannot simply ditch Silke and so they shift their focus onto uncovering the young girl's real talent. Following Silke's being voted off, Ace has WOW put on hiatus until the finals, which gives the Winx the chance they need to save the talents. While discussing what their next move should be, the Winx receive a distress call from Bloom but she is barely audible. That is until Silke snatches Stella's Winxwatch and fixes at, allowing for the Winx to hear Bloom struggle to request backup as she is being attacked. After the call cuts out, the girls rush towards the Watchmaker's home being led by Silke as the Watchmaker happens to be her uncle and former mentor. During the hike, the girls reveal their magical identities to Silke after she almost falls to her death due to a mysterious explosion. Once Silke and the Winx finally reach the Watchmaker's Castle, they find it to be completely deserted until Evans and Gómez coming out of hiding and reveal what happened. At the same time, the girls recover a Magic Watch but are unable to use it due to being broken, so Silke lets them all inside the Castle using her spare key to see if her uncle can fix it. Once inside, the Winx and detectives are pit against the Castle's defense mechanisms until Silke disables them, which also prompts the Watchmaker to descend from the upper levels to see what was going on. After being introduced to him, the Winx hand him the Magic Watch with the hopes that he could repair it, only to have their hopes dashed when he claims that he cannot thanks to the Watch's complexity. Luckily, a determined Silke figures out how the Watch was constructed, successfully repairs it and hands it to Tecna to use it to open a portal. In the season finale, "The Fall of the Queen," the Winx finally return to the World of Dreams and try to figure out where to start their search for Bloom and the talents, only to be ambushed by the Crocodile Man. During their fight, the Winx chase the Crocodile Man into the forests of the World of Dreams until they lose sight of him and end up lost. Tecna gets the idea to fly as quickly as they can to confirm something and, once their pathway mysteriously closes itself off, she performs a technomagic scan of the area to see if her findings match her suspicions. Unfortunately, Tecna's suspicions are confirmed as the findings from her scan show that she and the Winx had become trapped in a magical labyrinth that adapts to their movements in real-time, effectively making itself inescapable. Luckily, thanks to Flora's affinity for nature, the Winx gain the trust of the Forest Spirit who frees them from her forest labyrinth and leads them to where Bloom and the talents are being held. Soon enough, the Winx arrive at a strange, budded tree where they rescue Jim from the Crocodile Man and do battle with all of the Queen's henchmen. As the Winx defeat the henchmen one by one, Tecna entraps them all in technomagic cages and, once they are all captured, the Winx are confronted by the Queen herself. During their fight with the Queen, they all realize that the Queen can steal and use the talents and powers of others like with Annabelle's voice, Yu's Kung Fu and, ultimately, Bloom's fire magic, which the Queen uses to utterly defeat them. With no strength to fight back, the Winx must endure the torturous ringing of the Queen's magic bell until Bloom swoops in to save them. As they recover, they divert their attention towards the talents who were mysteriously freed and are falling from the high branches of the budded tree. Afterwards, the Winx return to Earth with the freed talents for the WOW Finals now that the Queen and her henchmen have fled. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work for WOW as talent scouts. Instead, they have become pop stars who have been touring the world for years and, thus, have been rising in fame and popularity. Unfortunately, with such skyrocketing fame came along Venomya, a relentless music critic who is determined to ruin their careers by giving bad reviews to all of their concerts, even when she is the one who causes things to go sour with her sabotage. In “''Neverland,” the Winx are barely able to foil another one of Venomya's attempts at sabotage and, once she is gone, they are warped into the World of Dreams. There, their Dreamix evolves into Onyrix and they are given their latest mission by the Spirit of the World of Dreams: to save the World as well as the dreams of everyone on Earth, otherwise their powers will be no more. Comics Pre-Series *Issue 161: Technomagic Competition Winx Club |-|Season 1= *Issue 1: The Castle *Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea *Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (prequel to 6 to 8) *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 7: The School for Witches *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 156: The Talent Show *Issue 157: The Magic Storm *Issue 158: The Charity Race *Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea *Issue 161: Technomagic Competition *Issue 162: Musa's Idol *Issue 163: Fairy Halloween *Issue 164: The Ice Land *Issue 165: A Special New Year *Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Tecna, as the Fairy of Technology, has technology-based powers. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of energy, digital cages, and walls of magic energy. Tecna can also throw blasts of energy which can immobilize a person for a short time or cause them to explode. Tecna can create digital holograms, many times used as illusions, and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she can use as maps to help locate objects. Tecna is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to create and control electro-magnetic fields and shoot spheres of plasma energy. Tecna is able to shoot rays of binary and use them as shields that protect her and others. At times, Tecna is able to scan an object to gain information and speak in binary code. Tecna has exhibited various problem-solving skills, as well as the ability to invent various machines. On occasion, Tecna has created geometric shapes to imprison others or as a defense. Tecna has displayed the ability to summon data from the palm of her hand when she is analyzing a subject or using a database of information to solve a problem. She can also analyze a data transmission via magic and produce a rendering of the received data. She can create and control projections from various Technomagic devices, such as her phone. Tecna is very savvy with all digital technology she has been seen using, such as the Dream Probe, using it to scan various objects and computing the input of information as an analysis takes place. Her magic is green in color. Tecna also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Tecna is so far the only magical creature in the series to be able to use spells with electronic devices such as her Dimensional Passage Creator in "Sea of Fear". |-|World of Winx= Tecna's power is generated from dreams. She retains her title as the Fairy of Technology, but her powers are more defensive in nature as she is mainly seen generating plasma spheres that protect beings from attacks as well as imprisoning opponents. Aside from generating plasma spheres, she can also create digital walls as an extension of technological areas such as the vault. Tecna can control devices such as traffic lights and keypads but is limited to digital devices. As seen with the shadow creatures, she can form a small barrier around her opponent and tear them apart. Like her main series counterpart, Tecna is capable of scanning objects to gain better information and details, as well as creating a network to display this data. Uses of Magic *'Convergence Shield Bounce Back + Multiplier''' - Used along with Stella and Aisha in "Wizard's Anger" to defend themselves from the Trix. Known Transformations *Lamb Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 16 *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Color:' Light-blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Programming computers, playing chess and solving enigmas! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Intelligent, and tenderly clumsy, as Timmy *'Best Friend:' Musa *'Favorite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating new inventions *'Favorite Music:' Pop & Electro *'Favorite Spell:' Laser Ray Transformations Trivia *Tecna's appearance was inspired by American singer and songwriter P!nk, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology: tecnologia. It can also be seen as a contraction of the word (tecn'ologi'a). *According to the Cinélume version of the series, Tecna is a fairy cyborg. **This could serve to explain some things, like the robotic tone of voice she gets after choosing to give up her emotions in "The Crystal Labyrinth," her being affected the least by the Red Willow's sleeping gas in "The Monster and the Willow," etc. **It may be hinted at in the 4Kids dub as while as, in one of the few moments Tecna talks about her homeworld ("The Black-Mud Swamp"), she mentions it being "wired." *Tecna has an eidetic memory, meaning that she can accurately and vividly recall images of past memories. *According to her father, Electronio, Tecna's absolute favorite food is Algorithm Soup. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about more archaic things; something that is exemplified in the episode "Friends in Need," where she puts a bucket on her head thinking it is meant to be a protective headgear, and used a broom to dust a painting. *After Musa's makeover in the beginning of Season 3, Tecna became the only Winx girl to have short hair. *Aside from a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx Club who did not travel to their own realm to get her Enchantix. **Her process of acquiring Enchantix is also much more vague. Though she does not directly save anyone from her own realm, the act of closing up the Omega Portal before its collapse meant that Tecna was saving all the realms at risk of the consequences. Since she earned her Enchantix, it is safe to assume that her home-realm of Zenith was one of the realms that faced this risk. **Her sacrifice in "One Last Fluttering of Wings" also ties a similarity between her and Nabu, as both directly put their lives at risk to save countless others. Unlike Nabu, however, Tecna is later found to be alive. *In the opening of the Nickelodeon specials, Tecna's name looks like it's written as "Teena", due to the cursive font that was used. It seems to be because of the way the "e" and "c" were joined - there is a loop in the "e". *Tecna is the second youngest of the Winx, after Roxy. *Tecna is the girl that has the most changes in her Enchantix look since the Enchantix planning stages. First, she was designed with waist-length hair and an elegant and very decorated two-piece powder blue and purple outfit. Then, she started wearing the current outfit, but with light blue petals on her shorts and top and very long fore-wings. Finally, the fore-wings were cut and the outfit changed its petals and strings colors as in the series. *In the comic series, the first and only one to "break" her heart was Jonas, as shown in Love Beach, when he uses her in a bet and makes her break off her relationship with Timmy. *The Winx Club Comic Series also states that Tecna is a princess. **However, Tecna is changed back to not being of royal status by Issue 90, as Cryos is now the king again, like he is in the animated series. *In the series, except the 4Kids version, Tecna, Musa and Flora are the only Winx girls who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom encourages her friends to continue fighting against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "We are princesses!" implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *In most of her transformations, Tecna wears pants or shorts (except for Sophix, Harmonix, Mythix, Butterflix and Tynix). *Tecna's Nickelodeon voice actress, Morgan Decker, also voices Amore and Lemmy. **Morgan Decker also originally auditioned for the role of Bloom before auditioning for and getting the role of Tecna. *She and Musa are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Tecna is the only Winx member to use her special Sirenix spell in her civilian form. *Tecna and Flora are the only Winx girls whose memories as children or infants have never been shown. *She, Nebula, and Stormy all have a spell called Electric Storm. *Magnethia and Electronio are the first and second relatives of Tecna to be shown in the series, making an appearance in Season 6 and Season 7 respectively. *Tecna may be left-handed, due to the fact that she holds her Mythix Wand and most of her gadgets in her left hand. *In the Season 7 trailer, Tecna is shown using her ability to manipulate electricity. *Rebecca Soler, who voiced Tecna in Season 3 from the 4Kids dub, voices Stella in the DuArt dub. *She, Aisha, and Roxy are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song in the series. *She is the third Winx to turn evil as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second one was Roxy in "Nebula" when she was possessed by Nebula. **The fourth was Musa as shown in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The fifth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day." *In the 4Kids dub, Tecna is given a British accent. She speaks in an American accent in all other English versions. *There is a color pattern going with Tecna while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between purple and green. Her Winx/Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Mythix, Butterflix and Cosmix are purple and her Tynix and Dreamix are green. **Bloomix is her first transformation in which she wears blue and green. **Onyrix is her second transformation in which she wears dark lime. *She likes spinach and dolphins and her favorite color is light blue. *According to Musa, her best friend, she is always so tidy when it comes to her bedroom. *In the World of Winx series, Tecna's hair color is purple. *Tecna bears a minor resemblance to Kanika. *As revealed in "Technomagic Trap," Tecna's weakness is the inability to use logic. *Stella usually thinks Tecna may be too technical sometimes. *Robot Tecna, her alter-ego is first to be introduced in the series, the other one is Virus in World of Winx. *In a 4Kids activity book, Tecna has a little brother. *In World of Winx, she is mainly seen using defensive spells like shields. *Tecna's voice actress, Jodie Resther, who voiced her from the seventh episode of season two to the fourth season, also provides the singing voice of Mitzi in Season 4. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Tecna Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Zenith Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Cosmix Category:Allies Category:Timmy Category:Digit Category:Caramel Category:Lithia Category:Flitter Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Technomagic Category:Fairy Dust